A Mystery at the Reunion
by Month4
Summary: Yusei and his friends gets back together after a very long time. However, a terrible thing happened. Read to find out what. Rated T to be safe. I only own the story and my OCs. This site has no name for Yusei's group of friends, so I just put Yusei's name on the list of characters in this story.
1. Chapter 1

All of the former signers but one are in the sitting room of the twin's family's beach house. The twins got permission from their parents to invite their new, close friends so that they could meet them. So a plan was made that the other signers are going to spend a weekend reunion at the twin's beach house. The whole day was people arriving. They're now waiting for Yusei, who called to say he just landed, that was a little less than an hour ago. Suddenly they hear the doorbell chime. They all go to the door to great Dr. Yusei Fudo as he walks through the doors with a suitcase, a small carrying case (like the kind doctors used for house calls), and a mini-cooler.

"Hey, Yusei, your criminal mark is gone(AN1)," points out Crow.

"Yeah, you have Akiza's dad to thank for that," replies Yusei. "He managed to convince the higher-ups to pass a new act saying that miner felonies can be worked off. I was the first one for everything I did during the time we saved New Domino City."

"Leo, Luna, is that the last guest we're waiting for?" asks a man as he walks into the front hallway. A moment later a woman follows with one maid and one butler coming past. Looking at the man it is clear this is the twin's dad, due to them having the same eye color. The woman is their mom, the twins gets their hair color from her. The butler takes the suitcase and the maid takes the carrying case and mini-cooler.

"It seems so," smiles Yusei as he shakes the twin's dad's hand. "I'm Yusei Fudo."

"It's good to meet you at last Mr. Fudo," smiles back the twin's dad. "I am Marco Sora(AN2)."

"I'm his wife, Sandra," says the woman. "Follow the servants to your room, then tomorrow I'll give you all the grand tour of the house before you go to the beach until dinner time."

That night it is silent, all except sounds of someone talking coming from Yusei's room, which is next to the twin's parent's room. However, whenever someone is heard coming out of their room the sound stops. That only lasted for half an hour. Then everything was silent again.

The next morning after breakfast Marco lead the grand tour of the beach house. The tour ends in the backyard. The backyard is like a mini park with a walk path going from the backdoor to the other side of the area, splitting the yard in half. There is a fence with wire along it circling the property.

"And lastly, is the backyard. This is where Leo and Luna spends the most time," explains Marco. "The pathway leads to the beach. It cuts the yard in half. The left side is Luna's creative and relaxing area, and the right is Leo's play area. Luna is still a bit frail, so we put chamomile and lavender in a corner with a bench on Luna's side. And Leo keeps his rock collection on his side. Now, I want to draw your attention to the fence protecting our house. We are protected by one of the best security there is. Whenever anyone climbs over the fence an alarm will go off, when they try to climb back over they will receive an electric shock. The shocks has enough volts to knock out a full grown man. But in your rooms is a copy of the key to the gate separating us from the beach, as a little thank you present for all you've done for Leo and Luna. Now we separate to prepare to go to the beach in one hour. Our servants will bring a picnic lunch to us when it is time."

At the beach the two females are both wearing bikinis. Jack is the only male wearing a speedo while the rest has swim trunks. This sparks a fight between Jack and Crow about money. The fight ended thanks to Yusei yelling at them while pulling on the tips of their ears, just like how their foster mother scolded them when they were children. They are playing in the water an hour later when they all hear a loud beeping sound that stops a second later.

"Woah, what was that?" asks Crow.

"I don't know," responds Yusei as he covers his waterproof watch that he's wearing.

Fifteen minutes later they all hear the beeping noise again. Five out of the six signers snaps their heads towards where the sound was coming from. Yusei is near their beach chairs, quickly pushing a button on his waterproof watch to turn the alarm off.

"So it was you the whole time Yusei!" yells Jack as he and Crow marches out of the water towards the man, the others walks behind them.

"Now guys, I can explain," says Yusei, putting his hands up in a defensive position.

"You better!" yells Jack as he grabs Yusei's right wrist. Jack then yanks Yusei closer to him. In that one instant Yusei screams in pain. Jack, upon hearing his old friend make that kind of sound, quickly grabs Yusei in his arms by instinct and settles him onto the sand.

"Yusei!" calls out everyone else, Leo, Luna, and Akiza rushes to close the distance between Crow, Jack, and Yusei when they heard the scream.

"I'm okay," exclaims Yusei. "Can someone hand me my mini-cooler?" Crow is the one to do what Yusei asked. From inside it Yusei takes a test tube filled with a clear liquid and a small bottle of drinkable yogurt.

"This is my medicine, which was what my watch's alarm was telling me about," explains Yusei as he unscrews the cap from the test tube after he opened the drinkable yogurt.

"So the first set of beeping was your fifteen minute warning, and the one a few moments ago told you it's time for your medicine," says Akiza.

"That's right," confirms Yusei after taking a few gulps of the yogurt, and is now pouring the liquid from the test tube into what's left of it. "As it turns out, as my father was saving me when the first arc reactor was blowing up I was exposed to radiation. Since I lived in such poor conditions my body held onto the radiation as well as the nutrition in it. A few moths after I moved to New Domino City to be closer to my work I started changing my lifestyle a bit, thus my body is letting go of everything it was holding onto. Which caused the radiation to get released throughout my body. With the data that was collected after the event I was able to create this medicine I'm taking now. According to the last blood test I did on myself, which was the day before I came here, I have a week before I'm cured." Yusei was done with the yogurt/medicine mixture a bit before he was done with that explanation.

"The yogurt only makes the taste of the medicine bearable," says Yusei as he crawls towards his beach towel and lays down on it. "The side effects of the medicine is that it puts me to sleep for an hour. It's due to the sleeping agent used as an extra painkiller. What happened when you jerked my wrist was due to the radiation weakening my joints. Now, I am going to take a nap. I'll talk more when I wake up." With that, Yusei closes his eyes and drifts off to sleep.

An hour later

Yusei wakes up to find another towel covering his body, a folded towel under his head, and a wrist brace on his right wrist. Yusei smiles as he sits up to look towards his friends who are splashing each other in the water. He slowly gets up and walks towards the edge of the water as his body is still waking up from the drug. The water splashes around him as he gains speed. Just as his friends turns towards Yusei, he is in range and splashes Crow and Akiza.

"Yusei, you're up!" cheers the twins.

"Of course I am," exclaims Yusei as he splashes them next.

Thirty minutes later they are resting on the beach.

"Hey everyone! Lunch time!" calls Marco as he walks out with the servants as they carry out a blanket and food. The twin's mom follows behind them.

"Yusei, give me a list of ingredients for your medicine," says Akiza as she sits down at the eating area. "So that I can make sure you have everything you need for the duration of your self-medicating."

"Okay," shrugs Yusei as he sits next to her. "I would need help keeping stocked up on liquid marijuana."

"Well, now that I'm a doctor I have access to all the liquid marijuana you could need," replies Akiza.

After lunch the former signers decided to play volleyball. During the game Yusei landed wrong. Akiza examined his ankle and said that it is a bad sprain. Jack and Crow helped Yusei move back to the beach towels while Akiza gets an ankle brace from her first aid kit in the house and the twins gets a small bag of ice. Once they are convinced Yusei is alright sitting down, hurt ankle resting on a pile of rolled-up towels with ice on it, and the ankle brace ready they continue their game of volleyball. Once they are done with that Jack and Crow helped Yusei limp back to the house while the twins and Akiza carries in the beach towels and Yusei's mini-cooler. After they all took showers, Jack and Crow helped Yusei limp to and from the bathroom, they hang around the sitting room catching up on what's been going on in their lives until dinner. Then they do more talking, but with the twin's dad too, until it's time to get ready for bed.

Chapter1Chapter1Chapter1Chapter1

Author's Notes:

(AN1) I don't like any part of that criminal mark on Yusei's face.

(AN2) they never gave a last name for the twins, so I gave them one. It came from Leo being a constellation and Luna being another name for the moon, which can be found in the sky. The Japanese word for sky is sora. I'm using the Japanese word because Yu-Gi-Oh comes from Japan.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning

The signer group is having sandwiches in the sitting room while talking among each other and the twin's parents.

"Sir, you requested a drink for Mr. Fudo," the butler says to Marco, he is standing a few feet away from the couch the two in question are sitting in.

"Yes, thank you Charles," replies Marco. "But I told Sonia to get it."

"She's feeding the cat now," answers Charles.

"Weren't you supposed to do that thirty minutes ago," scolds Marco.

"I forgot, so Sonia said she'll do it now if I were to bring Mr. Fudo's drink," responds Charles.

"It's okay," exclaims Yusei. "I don't mind him being the one to bring me a drink." Yusei extends his hand to Charles, and Charles takes a step forward. Suddenly something grey zips past the butler's feet, followed by a calico cat. Charles trips as he is trying to avoid the cat and drops the tray he is carrying Yusei's drink on. The glass falls and with the pale yellow liquid that was in it spills onto the wooden floor.

"Are you okay?" asks everyone but Marco, the signer group are the ones that rushes to help the butler.

"Oh, I'm sorry for all this, I'll get you a new drink Mr. Fudo," replies Charles.

"Don't bother," responds Yusei. "I can smell that that was some kind of wine. I don't drink alcohol."

"Then I'll go get some supplies to clean this mess up," replies Charles. He dashes back into the kitchen, but stops in the doorway.

"You go get the broom while I get some paper towels Sonia," says Charles to somebody around the corner.

"Okay Charles," responds the maid's voice.

Later on that day

Luna and Akiza are out shopping, Leo, Crow, and Jack are out at the beach, and Yusei is in the back yard running a check up on their D-wheels. A rustling from behind Yusei makes him spin around. Seeing nothing after waiting a moment or two he turns back to his work. After a few minutes he suddenly feels hands cover his mouth and grab him by the shoulders. Whoever has Yusei begins to pull him a ways away from the D-wheels. The second he felt the hands on him Yusei jerked forward, but a sharp pain reminded him that he's in no condition to fight, and with a hand over his mouth he can't call for help, so he resigned himself to whatever fate his captors has in store for him. Once they've pulled Yusei a couple steps away from the D-wheels they force him to lie on the ground on his back. A muscular man sits on Yusei so that his knees presses Yusei's arms to the ground beside him. Yusei feels the muscular man wrap his hands around his throat and other hands holds his head looking up then the hand covering his mouth move to pinch his nose. Then the muscular man releases Yusei's throat. With his nose pinched Yusei's only option is to gulp in air through his mouth. He got in an inhale before someone outside his line of sight pours some kind of liquid down his throat. The one pinching his nose then moves that hand in order to hold Yusei's mouth closed. With his head held like it is Yusei is forced to swallow the strange liquid. The proses repeats two more times before an alarm is heard.

"There's the signal," says one of Yusei's captors. They bolt away from him, leaving him lying on the ground. A moment later Sonia comes out of the house and runs to Yusei's body. As she kneels down next to him she puts her ear on his chest, then next to his mouth for a bit before doing chest compressions on Yusei, with her gloved hands.

With Leo, Crow, and Jack

The three males turns their heads towards the house when they hear the alarm go off.

"That's the security alarm," identifies Leo.

"I'm going to check up on Yusei," says Jack.

"I'll come too," responds Leo and Crow.

Two moments later

They enter the backyard using Jack's key. They follow the sound of heavy breathing to the other side of the standing D-wheels. There they see a sight that made their blood run cold. Their best friend is lying on the ground with test tubes next to him and the maid performing CPR on him on his other side. They couldn't help but to cry out their friend's name. Suddenly they hear screams of pain from the front side of the property.

"Sounds like the electric fence did its job," comments Leo.

"Sonia, how is Yusei?" asks Crow.

"Mr. Fudo was having a weak heartrate when I got her some seconds after the alarm went off Sir," replies Sonia.

"I'll call for an ambulance," says Crow, pulling out his cellphone.

"I'll call Luna to get Akiza to come help out," says Leo pulling out his.

"I'll secure the ones that got caught by the electric fence," says Jack as he runs off.

With Luna and Akiza

Luna and Akiza are walking through a mall when Luna's cellphone rings. Luna looks at the caller ID before answering.

"Hey Leo, what's up," greets Luna. "Yes, Akiza is right next to me in fact… Oh my gosh, how… We're on our way." Luna grabs Akiza's wrist. But suddenly jerks her cellphone away from her ear. A moment later she puts it back against her ear.

"What's wrong?" asks Luna. "Stay there, we're leaving now."

"We have to leave, now," exclaims Luna as she pulls Akiza back the way they came from.

"What happened?" asks Akiza.

"The house's security malfunctioned during a break-in, and Yusei was attacked during it," explains Luna. "The last thing Leo said before I hung up on him was that Yusei is now having convulsions." With that, Akiza's pace quickens until she is the one pulling Luna behind her. They didn't stop until they reach Akiza's D-wheel, and that is only to get on it without putting on helmets. Akiza turns on the siren she uses for medical assistance outside the hospital she works at as she speeds along.

Later, at the house in the backyard

Yusei is still on the ground where he was, unmoving. Leo, Jack, and Crow are now together kneeling beside him.

"What's Yusei's status now?!" demands Akiza as she and Luna bursts through the backdoor. Luna is carrying Akiza's medical bag.

"Still not responsive," replies Sonia.

"That's not good," comments Akiza, now kneeling next to Sonia and taking a stethoscope from her bag and putting it on. "Out of the way." Sonia stops doing CPR and Akiza puts the part of the stethoscope that goes on the chest on Yusei's. After a while she looks up.

"Which one of you called for an ambulance?" asks Akiza.

"I did," responds Crow.

"Call the emergency operator back," orders Akiza. "Tell them that this is now a murder situation."

"What," gasps the others.

Later on in the sitting room

Leo, Luna, Crow, Jack, Akiza, and the twin's mother are sitting in a circle, the twin's father is standing, and the maid and butler are standing off to the side. The twin's mother was running errands and the father was in his study working at the time of the attack. The local police are there too. Then the detective in charge of the case walks into the room.

"Well, we compared the test tubes around your friend's body to the ones left in his room," says the detective. "It confirms that the ones near his body comes from his stash in his room However, like what Jack Atlas told us, the invaders are dead. The cause of which was most likely electrocution. Which leaves no clue to how they got a hold of Yusei Fudo's drugs."

"All this during a security malfunction," exclaims Sandra, then she turns to Yusei's friends. "I will pay for hotel rooms if you guys will keep an eye on Leo and Luna until we can get this problem sorted out."

"You don't have to pay for our hotel rooms," replies Jack.

"Darling, are you sure you want to send Leo and Luna off with these people?" asks Marco.

"Why not?" replies Sandra. "They were such good friends some time ago before we had them move in with us." That's when an officer comes into the room and up to the detective.

"Sir, the body disappeared," reports the officer.

"What, how?" exclaims the detective.

"I don't know Sir," responds the officer. "I walked one of our CSIs back to their car to take a blood sample to confirm the poison that killed the victim was his own medicine. When I got back the body was gone."

"Okay, that does it!" yells Sandra. "We're all staying at a hotel until this case is closed and the security system is fixed." So the nine of them (including the servants) goes to their rooms and packs their luggage.

Half an hour later

Everyone, but Sonia, is in the front hallway about to walk out the door when the detective walks into the room.

"Excuse me everyone, a miss. Sonia wants a few minutes of your time in the sitting room," says the detective. "She says she knows who killed your friend. She wants to reveal it Agatha Christie style."

In the sitting room Sonia is standing in the doorway leading to the dining room.

"Welcome, take a seat everyone," greets Sonia. "As I reveal the events leading to here and now."


End file.
